toystorymoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Babyhead
Babyhead, also known as Spider Baby and Babyface, is the leader of the mutant toys in Sid's room who appears in Toy Story. Babyhead is constructed from one of Hannah's baby doll heads with a missing eye atop a spider-like body made from an erector set. He is a focal character. Toy Story Babyhead used to belong to Hannah, and was one of Sid's first mutant toys. Babyhead was first seen when Woody was searching for a way out of Sid's room. The appearance of the mutants alone sent Woody running back to the top of Sid's bed with Buzz. Babyhead, along with the other mutants, crawled out of their hiding places, and swarmed around the remains of Janie and Pterodactyl, leading Woody and Buzz to believe they're cannibals. Babyhead also leads the rest of the mutant toys to meet Woody and Buzz the next morning, but they are driven away by Buzz's karate chop action. After Woody takes a broken Buzz back to Sid's room while Woody tries to plan an escape out the window, he notices the mutant toys are now crowding around Buzz. Babyhead takes Buzz's arm from Woody, who thinks they're going to eat him. Woody's attack is stopped once he realizes they repaired him, as well as Janie and Pterodactyl. He later retreats with the others once Sid is heard. With Buzz planned to be blown-up by Sid, Woody has no choice but to call to Babyhead to help save him since the way out of Sid's room is guarded by Sid's vicious dog Scud. In response to Woody's emotional plea, Babyhead bangs on Sid's bedpost in Morse code to call for the other toys to gather around Woody. Woody gives them a plan, and they set it into motion. Babyhead allows Rockmobile, holding Jack In The Box Hand, to mount on him so that Jack In The Box Hand is ready to open the door when the signal comes. After the Frog is let out of the room for Scud to chase after, Woody, Babyhead and the remaining toys ride Rollerbob, and they escape to the backyard. Right when Sid is about to light the fuse for the rocket attached to Buzz, Woody interferes. He tells Sid about how toys are alive, and don't like how he's been treating them. At this time, all the toys that Sid has abused rise up and circle around him. Babyhead frightens Sid by being suspended onto Sid's head by Legs from the clothesline. Once Sid has been scared out of his wits, Babyhead moves its head up and down as the mutant toys rejoice. ''Toy Story Treats'' Babyhead has appeared in some Toy Story Treats episodes inside of Andy's room. Hat Dance In "Hat Dance", Babyhead does a Mexican hat dance around Woody's hat. Woody retrieves his hat, only to find it shredded by Babyhead's sharp legs. Shell Game In "Shell Game", Babyhead makes an unexpected appearance, popping out of a Troika chosen by Rex as a part of Robot's guessing game, effectively scaring Rex. Team Work In "Team Work", Babyhead is one of the many components of a makeshift antenna made of toys for Andy's television. Category:Characters